Bumped Together
by Paigegotkisses
Summary: Meet Paige Takishima. She's 14 years old, and is running late for the biggest event in her High School year! But once she finally get there, she "bumps" into a situation with a boy named Hayato Kuroda, 15. What'll happen between them...at Hayato's house?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! I geuss you can say this is a One-Shot story. It'll have a couple chapters. Please be nice, and leave reviews! Thanks, and enjoy chapter 1!_

**Chapter 1- The Encounter**

As I ran at full speed down the sidewalk, passing many different faces,I glanced down at my wrist, hoping to see the time on my watch, but... "Ahh, oh no! I knew I'd forget something! Great, I don't even have my super-cute Hello Kitty watch to tell me the time! Now I don't even know if I'm running late! Oh brother..." I shook my head and continued to run breath-takingly.

Hello. I'm Paige Takashima. I'm a decent looking 14-year old girl who's running late to the biggest event of her whole high-school life! That's right. Today, all the High Schoolers in the entire City are gathering on the rooftop of a building to party and celebrate, while the teachers and staff will be joying downstairs in the building at their tea. You know, all that good stuff. Oh, what are we all celebrating and partying for, you ask? Our City was the only City in the district who's High Schools all received an "A" grade overall. That's awesome. It's make our state look good, and the schools as well! So here we are, renting this building for today's big event gathering! Wow...there's going to be like 4 different High Schools, including mines, here today! That means... a LOT of different boys to look at! Ahaha, now I'm getting all excited, silly me.

I walked up to the front of the big buildings doors, panting like crazy with my hands on my knees. "Ah...whew...finally made it..." I patted down my frizy hair and wipped the sweat off my head. I took in a deep breath, and walked in, nervously.

I looked around cautiously with my light brown eyes.

"Haha, yeah, that's the one! Hm...? Oh! -san! Better late than never, I see. Haha, go on upstairs to the rooftop. Everyone's up there havin' a blast." , the principal of my school told me.

"O-Ok..." I nodded and slowly made my way up the stairs. Oh man, I'm getting even more nervous now! Stay calm Paige, stay calm...!

As the closer I got to the rooftop the more I could hear the loud music music blasting. I gulped, and stood right in front of the entrance door, leading to the rooftop! Oh man, I'm nervous! I'm like the only one who's late, how humiliating... I sighed. Oh well, I just need to have courage! All right, here I go...

I opened the door, and took a step onto the loud, crowded rooftop. My face lightened up as I saw my two best friends, Karla and Sakura. I began walking towards them excited and happily.

BOOM.

I suddenly felt myself crash into someone tough, my eyes immediately shut tightly and my feet tangled with the other person's feet, causing us to fall over, with m-m-m-me on top! I automatically blushed a light pinkish-redish color.

"S-Sorry, I..." I began to say as I opened my eyes up a little. Once I got a tiny glimps of who I just so happened to be on top of, with everybody looking at us, my light brown eyes opened wide in shock, and my face grew hotter as it darkened. It was a boy! And a handsome one, too! One I've never seen before! Who is he?!

He was starring down at me. Just what is he looking at? I looked down to see what he was looking at and...and...and it was my...my uh..cleavage, I should say! No details were showing but since I was wearing a light pink tank-top, my shirt hung down! Oh my gosh! My boobs are showing! My boobs are showing! What should I do!? Now I'm blushing at the fullest for sure! Oh, I'm so embarrassed! Uh..uhm...!

"Nice boobs." The mysterious boy I was on top of said, then smirked!

My eyes widdened even wider and just when I thought I couldn't blush anymore more than I already was, I did! Ahh! So embarrasing!

"What!?" I immediately and quickly jumped off him. My body was shaking and my heart was pounding faster and faster, non-stop!

"Heheh." The boy let out a small chuckle as he began to get up off the ground. Once he did, he dusted his clothes off, then looked up at me with this...look.

"W-What?" I stuttered. "Oh! I uh...I'm so sorry! It's my fault! I wasn't looking at where I was going...sorry." I apologized.

"Ha, don't sweat. And your boobs, don't be embarrased. It's not like I saw anything like THAT you know. No details, heheh." He said as he began walking towards me. As he walked towards me, I stepped back.

I blushed even a darker shade of red on my cheeks now and waved my hands out to him in front of me while backing up more, panicing. "Ah...uhm...o-ok...uh.."

As I continued backing up, I felt my butt hit the unsturdy, metal railing. I gasped and looked behind me. I was right, I can't back up anymore! Crap! I looked back at the mysterious kid walking towards me. He looks so calm. What's up with him, anyways?

As I watched the boy come closer, someone else went and blocked me from seeing him. I looked up, only to see a creepy looking boy standing in front of me. I blushed again.

"Hey there, sexy." He leaned in towards me and said with a grin.

I leaned back, away from his face. "W-What? Do you need something...?" I asked scaredly.

"Heh. Yeah. You." He replied as he grabbed my face with his rough hands, pulling me in! Ah! Help!

"Ah! NOO!" I Screamed, and swung my arms at him as I leaned even more away from him.

I gasped, realizing my back was tilted over the rail, and I was beginning to lose my balance.

"I like feisty girls!" He announced and began to slide his hand up my thigh.

"NOOO! Stop!" I yelled and kicked my legs at him. Shoot! I just completely lost my balance since i took my feet off the ground! And with that, I flipped over the rail...the rail on the rooftop! Ahh! I'm falling from so high up! I'm not gonna make it alive! Wahh, I love you, mom and dad!

"KYAA!~" I screamed as I fell, feeling the cold air brush up against my body. My dark brown hair was fethering all over the place drastically. Tears began to well up in my light brown eyes. I folded my hands together and shut my eyes tightly together...

_What'll happen to Paige? Stay tuned to chapter 2 to find out! Thanks for reading everyone and please review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for tunning into chapter 2! Unfortunately, it's not done yet! Please check by tomorrow! Thank you so much!


End file.
